


【900gavin】和小学生谈恋爱？后续

by zytsly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zytsly/pseuds/zytsly
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	【900gavin】和小学生谈恋爱？后续

纽约时间半夜零点半！是什么让我端着咖啡穿着睡衣打开了电脑！是爱！我就是要看900和盖文傻不拉几谈傻不拉几的小学生恋爱呜呜呜！

他走进卧室，RK900早早铺好了床，规规矩矩地躺在了床的另一边。“盖文，”仿生人的蓝眼睛被暖色调台灯中和了原本的冰冷，看起来闪闪发亮，“我很想你。”盖文李德掀开被子钻进去，立刻被仿生人抱紧了腰，对方的脸埋在他的脖子里动来动去，像撒娇的小狗。操，他流泪了，他可怜的老二又颤颤巍巍地硬了起来。有哪个正常男人在被喜欢的人这么亲热的时候还能软塌塌的？“操你的，放开我。”盖文李德跟军用仿生人抗争着，但没能从对方力气奇大的臂弯里把自己刨出来，RK900的声音里带着点委屈。“我很想你。”这句话让他的硬更上一层楼，盖文李德欲哭无泪，同时庆幸自己是正面朝上躺着的，而非是面对面，否则这个塑料脑袋铁定会碰到他的鸡儿。“我也想你，先把我放开，勒的难受。”听到这句话后RK900果然将手松开了些，但依然轻轻搭在他腰间。操，这只手如果能向下一点该有多好。盖文李德想，一边叹气。“我要睡觉，我他妈可不像你们仿生人，不用休息还有力气干活。”“盖文。”“又怎么——你不许扫描我，扫描了也不许说话，我要睡觉。”盖文李德老脸一红，反应过来自己RK900有可能已经发现了他的状况，当下勒令对方闭嘴。他的鸡儿仍然耀武扬威地顶着他的裤裆，胀的难受，盖文李德在去厕所解决和继续忍着这两个选择间来回徘徊。一只保持恒定适宜温度的手摸进了他的睡裤，在毛发之中摸索着，盖文李德倒吸了一口冷气，那些手指是RK900的。“我操，你干什么？”他掐住对方意图触碰他老二的手，“我与康纳进行了交流，关于您近日来的身体波动，”RK900说，一边突破了盖文李德没什么卵用的限制握住了他发烫的老二，“我很抱歉，之前未能理解这种情况，作为恋人我想我有义务解决它。”感知敏锐的皮肤与仿生人的手掌紧紧贴合，盖文李德差点失守，他的喉咙里发出低低的声音，抓住了RK900的小臂。“快一点……”“盖文，我好喜欢你。”“别废话，操，快点…哈啊……”RK900不是性-爱仿生人，所以他手法笨拙地讨好着自己的人类恋人，同时将康纳建议读取的数据下载下来进行学习。有关人类欲望的那些文字和影像首次进入了军用型仿生人精密的处理中心，他如法炮制将那些行为实施在盖文李德身上，然后收获了对方一声更比一声软腻的喘声。更多的待处理数据堆积在RK900的中心，他观察记录着盖文李德的表情，看着那双里面只有他的灰色眼睛，他看到自己的led灯飞快地转着黄色的光，而盖文李德则伸手戳向他的额角。“最稳定的新型号，哈？”是非常明显的嘲讽，但RK900没有作答，因为他当前的软体状况确实极度不稳定，事实上和盖文呆在一起的每一分钟他的软体不稳定概率都会一个劲飙升。RK900读取着那些数据，决定使用口部来为盖文进行下一步服务，所以他把被子掀了起来，动手把原本背对他侧躺着的盖文翻过来，正面朝上。“喂，你干什么？”盖文的老二还没得到解放，这让他有些不满自己的仿生人恋人突然停下了动作。  
温度低于适宜温度，RK900早已经与盖文房间里的家电系统有了链接，这更便于他随时控制那些大大小小的电器，比如此时，他立刻调节了室内温度，将其升至一个不会凉但也不会太热的数值。他把自己的机体撑在盖文的上方，然后毫不犹豫地低头把那根勃起的性器官含在嘴里，盖文吃了一惊，这也太他妈的刺激了，比刚才仿生人用手为他打飞机还要刺激一百倍。仿生人的口腔内壁与舌头比起人类更为丝滑，人造唾液进一步增强了这种滑腻的触感。盖文能感觉到RK900升高了嘴巴的温度，融合了赛博生命尖端科技的昂贵舌头在他的龟头上一遍遍舔过，盖文拔高音量叫了一声，条件反射一样坐起身来，然后看到自己的老二在RK900脸颊上凸出了明显的痕迹，仿生人的嘴角流下了一些透明液体，不知道是唾液还是别的什么，而这张脸还是没什么表情，盯着他看的眼睛里除了纯净再无其他。妈的，这也太色情了。RK900并没有给他太多时间去思考，他开始了吞吐，伴随着严格被包着的牙齿，他知道那些坚硬的塑料会弄疼他的警探。警探的手情不自禁抓住了仿生人深棕色的头发，把自己的老二深深地捅进了后者的喉咙，仿生人没有呕吐这一功能，所以RK900毫无不适应的感觉，除了因为嘴巴被阴茎堵上不能说出我喜欢你这句话而有些沮丧。  
“好了，塑料，”盖文用自己的老二操了一遍军用仿生人的嘴巴，在快要高潮前保留了一丝理智把它从RK900嘴里抽了出来，把乱七八糟的液体沾上了仿生人的下巴和脸颊，“现在……操我。”“我喜欢你，盖文，我喜欢你。”终于有了难得的说话机会，RK900立刻开始了表白。盖文：……。盖文愤愤然把刚出厂没满一岁的仿生人扒了个精光，然后把两个人的躯体紧贴在一起。“你的塑料脑袋里能搜到黄片吗？学习一下他们怎么做的。”RK900点点头，干净透彻的蓝眼睛凑近了，他主动亲吻上了盖文的嘴唇，后者熟练地张开嘴蛮横地伸舌把对方那条布满微型分析器的舌头勾了过来，RK900的手指在未受控制的情况下关闭了仿生皮肤功能，用纯白色的原机体顺着盖文的脖颈向下滑动，在他结实的胸肌上停留了下来。在接吻这方面盖文比RK900主动得多，也更享受把傻乎乎的仿生人亲到运行迟钝的情况。警探凶巴巴地吮吸着仿生人的舌头，像头饿急眼了的灰狼，他咬了口那条舌头，当然没敢用力，毕竟他也不想自己的钱包大出血。RK900学着那些影像资料里的内容，用两根手指夹捏着盖文的乳尖轻而慢地捻动，盖文挺着胸把自己向对方手里送去，两条腿则紧缠住了仿生人的腰，充血的性器分泌出粘嗒嗒的液体一下下在RK900腰胯间磨蹭。“让你那玩意硬起来，呆瓜塑料罐头。”盖文不满，仿生人像大型犬一样把凌乱的发丝蹭在他脖子那里，执着于在他皮肤上盖下痕迹，他零碎地呻吟着，一边感受到对方听话地把那根假鸡巴立了起来。操，一点成就感都没有。他极力仰着头颅，所有的注意力都放在了胸前被仿生人啃咬的部位，温热的舌头扫过他的乳头，RK900的牙齿刮蹭着感官敏锐的红色肉粒，盖文爽的快哭出来了。  
在起初时不时跳出那么两行错乱代码后，赛博生命目前最强大的机器迅速适应了这种与其设计初衷完全不符合的情况，他整理好了那些出错的程序，并将自己的功用更多地投入到自己的恋人身上。他喜欢他的爱人，他的搭档和警探，所以他现在唯一的目标就是让他的爱人盖文李德快乐。盖文的脸上布满细汗，有不少汗液已经聚集成股流到了他的脖子里，连带着鼻梁上那道伤疤都粉的可爱。RK900快速记录了下恋人此刻的神情，那些呻吟喘息声让他的脉搏调节器运转速率不稳定地起伏，他的唇舌继续向下，双手则捏住了人类紧致的臀肉。  
900怎么像条狗一样，盖文迷迷糊糊地在对方疾风暴雨一样的舔吻里想着，这条狗像是在亲吻一块喷香的肉，口水糊的到处都是。RK900的舌尖在他肚脐处打了个转，盖文呜咽出声，和RK900贴在一起的老二小股小股地冒出了液体。他的屁股在RK900手里不安地扭动着，他想要更多。“操你妈的，别…别舔了……呜，干我，干我。”闻言RK900从他小腹前抬起头，“好的。”他用手指探了探盖文后穴的位置，然后开口问，“我这么做你喜欢吗？”“他妈的喜欢的要死，你这甜罐头。”盖文支起身子胡乱地亲过RK900的嘴唇，“快操我，塑料小人。”RK900的指尖抚过那些褶皱，随后又是那双湿漉漉的唇。“哈…呜，900，…………不要，快一点。”盖文语无伦次，被人舔屁眼还是他三十八年来的头一次体验，他爽的生理性泪水都从眼睛里冒了出来，甚至真的哭出了声音，他只会重复叫对方的名字了。“900，900……”“我好喜欢你，盖文。”  
被设计用来杀戮的那台机器温柔而细致地舔过警探暗粉色的穴口，然后用指尖沾了些唾液小心翼翼地按了进去。盖文抓紧了身下的床单，后穴被刺入异物非但没让他紧张，反而让他更加兴奋。“我也喜欢你，我的烤面包机……嗯…我的塑料宝贝。”他的塑料恋人整根手指都插入了他体内，“疼吗？”RK900有些担心这样的行为是否会伤害到他，但他检测到的只有不断攀升的快感指数。“疼个屁，快操我。”他依言放入第二根手指，直到第三根手指也能顺利进入后才扶住自己温度调节到合适数值的仿生阴茎将前端对准了穴口，盖文被他磨蹭的难受，对方迟迟不肯进去让他不由得生气起来。“操你的到底做不做？”“担心你会疼…”在底特律警局做了好些年刺头的暴躁警探翻身把怂了巴拉的RK900和自己的位置调换了过来，急躁地把自己的性器与对方的蹭了蹭后便抓住那根塑料阳具抵上了后穴，找准位置后放低臀部把RK900的阴茎一寸寸吃了下去，他的腿软的一点力气都没有，还没等那根到底，他整个人都趴在了RK900胸口上开始大口喘气。“盖文……”“闭嘴，我不疼。”盖文抬腰，随后再一次一点点坐下，一路到底，他压抑不住地大声呜咽起来，这似乎激活了RK900的某个程序，仿生人锢住了他的腰，开始有节奏地上下挺跨，把坐在他身上的盖文操的不断呻吟。他得知人类的后穴中有着名为前列腺的一块区域，几乎是立刻，他扫描出了那个位置，每次抽插便会有意碾过盖文穴内的敏感点，这让盖文几乎要爽到崩溃。“你喜欢吗？”“喜，喜欢…哈啊……臭塑料，呆瓜……”RK900将相关数据仔细记录并保存在加密文件夹内，以便于下一次更快速地利用盖文的敏感点。  
仿生人的体力似乎是无穷的，盖文被干到老二射的只剩下稀薄的液体后对方仍然豪不疲倦的把他按在床上来回刺穿。他的嗓子叫哑了，眼泪模糊了视线，他被RK900抱在怀里，双腿被最大限度地打开，后穴被一遍遍凌虐。操，这小子怎么一开荤就这么疯。他从嗓子里挤出对方的名字，“900，我不行了…呜，不要了，”他央求，“不要了，我不要了……”RK900的动作停顿了一下，然后把自己的阴茎从盖文体内抽了出来。“抱歉…我伤害到你了。”“放屁，……”仿生人的蓝眼睛里写着歉意，他擦了擦盖文眼角的泪水，随后趴在他胸口出声，像小狗，带着点讨好的意味，“盖文，我错了。”盖文哭笑不得，塑料脑袋就是塑料脑袋，蠢得要死。“你他妈的为了这种事情道歉？我乐意被你操。……就是太过了，我有点累。”他费力地抬起酸疼的手臂揉了揉仿生小狗的脑袋，“呆瓜塑料。”他的塑料小狗在他脖子上亲了亲，作为回应。“我好喜欢你。”“来来回回就这么一句？来，听我教你，我爱你。”


End file.
